


Repulse

by Sharcade



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Comfort, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nausea, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharcade/pseuds/Sharcade
Summary: Connor learns about the difficulty of investigating with the added fun of sentience.





	Repulse

It was common during a deviant investigation to see Connor hunched over on the floor over small pools of blood, fingers in his mouth. Hank had gotten used to that a long time ago. He had also realized pretty soon that there were many different types of bodily fluids that Connor could sample, so blood was probably the better option amongst saliva, urine, and vomit.

That being said, after Connor had deviated, things had been a little different during investigations. Things that never seemed to bother him before became more troublesome, Hank soon realizing that Connor had a distaste for messy environments. He was a neat freak of sorts, and gross things didn't seem to sit well with him, especially when he had to put them in his mouth. While Connor had gotten fairly used to consuming blood, there were certain things that still repulsed him, as rare as they were.

"The fuck is that?" Hank muttered, looking down at the puddle of sickly fluid Connor was inspecting.

"Bile." Connor muttered, furrowing his brow. "Presumably that of the attacker."

"You're gonna sample that shit?"

"If it's the only DNA sample we can find." Connor sighed, standing up and fixing his hair. "But I'd prefer to look around first."

Hank nodded, squinting at the disgusting pool on the floor slightly and glancing at Connor. The android looked perturbed, he definitely didn't want to be putting foreign bile into his system. DNA testing labs had become an outdated thing of the past since the production of android detectives, so there wasn't much of any other options when it came to analyzing samples. Connor had noticed himself having more and more trouble with analyzing samples lately, disturbed by the things he was putting in his mouth. More human concepts of disgust and repulsion had become familiar to him, feelings he didn't feel before he deviated. He had to admit, as freeing as it was to be a deviant, it was also occasionally inconvenient.

It took a few more minutes of scrubbing the crime scene for clues before it began to become evident to Connor that there might not be any other viable samples for him to test. He paused slightly, looking up from the side table he had been inspecting to examine the puddle of bile once again, sighing shortly and approaching it. He grimaced slightly, kneeling down and readying his hand.

"Oh don't you fuckin' dare put that in your mouth Connor." Hank started, hurriedly rushing over and grabbing Connor by the wrist, yanking him to his feet. "That is absolutely fuckin' disgusting."

"It's the only sample we have." Connor corrected, jerking his wrist out of Hank's grip and giving the detective a stoic look that could fairly easily be classified as fake. "I am willing to sample it if it helps us get closer to our desired outcome."

"Connor, seriously, that's fuckin' disgusting, you're gonna make yourself sick."

"Androids can't get sick." Connor muttered distractedly, kneeling down and pressing his fingers to the bile, cringing ever so slightly as he did so.

"I can't even watch this-"

Cautiously, he licked the fluid off his fingers.

As soon as he had consumed the sample, he felt a massive wave of nausea come over him, his systems rapidly analyzing the substance as dangerous. Just as soon as he had concluded that the attacker must have vomited after consuming something highly toxic, he was on his feet again, leaning against the wall with one hand clamped over his mouth and the other balled at his side, shaking. Something felt like it was rolling in his biocomponents, his systems working in what felt like reverse as they attempted to purge the dangerous mixture from his system, along with all the thirium that it had tainted. Connor had to purge fast, he couldn't infect too much thirium, he knew that like it was an instinct in the back of his programming.

Without even knowing what he was doing, Connor vomited.

He doubled over against the wall, one arm wrapped around his stomach as he spit up the tainted thirium onto the floor, Hank jumping back slightly in surprise as Connor panted, his breaths coming raw and raspy.

"Jesus fucking Christ, is that your blood?!"

"Thirium," Connor mumbled shakily, his vision blaring with warnings that he needed to replenish his thirium as soon as possible. "A-And yes."

"Are you okay?!"

"I-I need a moment." Connor stated hurriedly, balling his hands into tense fists as he leaned forward again, vomiting up the remaining thirium. "I-I apologize for- for disrupting the crime scene."

"Fuck, who cares about that shit, Jesus Connor, the hell's wrong with you?" Hank rambled, rubbing Connor's back gently in concern as the android coughed, spitting. "I fuckin' warned you you'd make yourself sick."

"I-I'm not sick," Connor insisted, wiping his mouth with a shaky hand. "My system simply detected t-tainted thirium, and...a-and..."

Connor's voice trailed off exhaustedly as his hand slipped from the wall, Hank just barely catching the android before he collapsed completely.

"Jesus Connor-!"

"A-Apologies." Connor slurred, leaning against Hank for support as his eyes closed involuntarily. "My systems are...r-running on..."

His voiced trailed off again. 

"I'm tired..."

"Alright kid, let's get you to the car." Hank coaxed, hoisting Connor up as he walked him out of the house, Connor just barely managing to stay on his feet. 

"We should finish our investigation, Lieutenant." Connor insisted, his words coming through slurred and unsteady. 

"Hell no, you're going home, are you gonna be okay?"

"My systems will likely require added thirium purchased from any local CyberLife store." Connor stated, his words suddenly sounding far too concise for the situation, likely a pre-programmed response to a maintenance question.

"And you'll be okay after that?"

"Yes, though it's n-not very efficient of you to...worry about me..." Connor mumbled, slumping against Hank once again as he tried to fight back the dizziness flooding his head.

He felt like all of his abdominal biocomponents were trembling, his head felt like it was spinning, and he felt as though he was trying to power his entire body with a single drop of thirium. He felt  _exhausted._ Exhausted and dizzy.

"Let's just get you home, okay? We can think about what's  _efficient_ or whatever then."

"Affirmative." Connor confirmed before slumping dizzily against Hank.

"You should have fuckin' listened to me."

"Affirmative..."

Hank eyed Connor, sighing before reluctantly ceasing his complaints, helping Connor into the car. Connor may have been pragmatic, he may have been determined, he may have been the best detective in their entire unit. However, only Hank could see the parts of Connor that were  _utterly stupid_.

"You're gonna be the fuckin' death of me, kid."

"Nn, affirmative..."

"Get some rest."

"A-...Okay." Connor breathed exhaustedly.

Hank rolled his eyes and got in the car.


End file.
